This invention relates generally to devices for detonating explosive charges in firearms. More particularly, the present invention relates to detonator assemblies for use in black powder firearms.
Although metallic cartridges and smokeless powder supplanted black powder as the preferred type of propellant in the period following the American Civil War, black powder has recently experienced a resurgence of popularity. Currently, black powder firearms are utilized for a variety of purposes including hunting, target shooting, and the reenactment of historical events.
Black powder firearms utilize as the propellant a main charge of black powder inserted into the barrel. This main charge is typically ignited by a spark or burning particles that are transmitted to the main charge though a passageway in the barrel and breech block. The method of supplying these sparks or burning particles largely depends on the degree of historical accuracy that is required for the firearm. Flintlocks and percussion caps were the predominant methods historically and generally are the predominant methods utilized today.
Flint and powder proved to be the earliest ignition mode having widespread popularity, but was subject to a number of significant problems. Principally, flint and powder ignition was subject to misfires due to loss of powder or damp powder. Percussion caps eventually provided greater reliability by eliminating the powder train.
Percussion caps are the preferred method for uses that do not require strict historical accuracy, such as hunting and target shooting. Percussion caps fit over a nipple having a throughbore. When struck by a firing pin or hammer, the percussion cap detonates and sends a flash of flame through the nipple throughbore to ignite the main powder charge. Although percussion caps are more reliable than flint, the design has experienced little technological improvement since black powder was supplanted by metallic cartridges and smokeless powder at the turn of the century. Percussion caps are relatively small and require a capper for loading and unloading. The force of detonation sometimes causes catastrophic failure of the cap causing pieces of the cap to fly off during firing. The nipple throughbore provides a passage for the escape of gases from the main powder charge. Many of the improvements to the percussion cap type of firearm have been concerned with directing the escaping gas to prevent it from becoming a hazard to the person operating the firearm.
Black powder substitutes, such as Pyrodex(trademark) powder, are also now commonly used as the main powder charge. Such substitutes typically require greater thermal energy for reliable ignition than black powder. Consequently, conventional percussion caps designed for use with black powder may not provide sufficient thermal energy to reliably ignite these substitutes.
Briefly stated, the invention in a preferred form is a detonator assembly comprising a primer and a primer carrier. The assembly is preferably employed in a conventional black powder firearm having a nipple, a breech block, and a receiver. The primer is preferably a standard shotshell primer although it may be any commercially available primer. The primer carrier has a stepped axial bore that receives the primer at one end and the firearm nipple at the opposite end. The carrier bore is dimensioned so that the primer is insertable into the bore in a light press fit fashion. The primer carrier has a lip that abuts the rear end of the breech block. A portion of the lip forms a laterally extending tab that provides a handle for installing and removing the assembly.
The primer carrier and the primer cooperate to provide an improved detonator assembly for use in a black powder firearm. A primer such as employed in the detonator assembly typically requires less striker/hammer energy than a percussion cap for reliable ignition. Because the primer generates greater thermal energy than conventional percussion caps, the detonator assembly produces reliable ignition of black powder substitutes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved detonator assembly for black powder firearms.
Another object of the invention is to provide a detonator assembly which has an efficient construction and does not require special tools for installation and removal.
A further object of the invention is to provide a detonator assembly that retains its physical integrity and captures substantially all combustion gases upon detonation.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved detonator assembly which provides a clear visual indication that the forearm is ready to fire.